The 6 Guardians!
by jutino
Summary: My 1st Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1:the begining

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(1)-  
(English version)

The water was still, everything was calm. the only thing that stood out was Rock Wood High.

"Get over here you!" these 4 words broke the silence. "its been 2 years since 8th grade and you still haven't changed!" they both stood there eyes locked in their best stance. "shiagyugan! lets see if you can beat me now!" one of the boys yelled. " so what if you use that, i saw it too! kiagyugan!" the other boy said. "Jutino, Kai stop!" a girl yelled. "chidorigan" "rasindori" BOOM!!! they hit.

Jutino flew over into the school's window, Kai flew into the school's wall. Jutino got up and walked over to Kai. "Okay,i think thats enough" Jutino said. The next day Jutino was on his way home from school and said to himself 'i better get something to eat. i spent most of the other day asking questions, no one told me anything. does that mean he's in town?!'

Jutino went and got some food, while he was there he saw Kai. "Yo, Kai. What are you doing here?" Jutino asked. "Eating, with my friends" Kai replied. "can you help me train?" Jutino asked. "no i cant im busy, why don't you go ask Yuki." Kai said. So jutino Went to a warehouse and heard a voice. "hi, im Ichiji" He said. "your the one who hurt my sister?" Jutino asked. "thats next victim is you!" Ichiji yelled. Ichiji then charges at Jutino but Jutino reacts and jumps away. Jutino then yells, "secret art of the guardians: infinite ice storm devastation!" it missed. "what kind of move was that? either it sucks or you cant aim!" Ichiji yelled. he tried to charge at Jutino but ice grabbed his legs! "Your the one who sucks. I can use all the water and ice in the world." Jutino said. Jutino walks over to Ichiji and yells, "6tri-grams attack! 2palms, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 124, 361, 722, 1444 palms!"

"Jutino! Are you in here?" A familiar voice called out. "Yes, who's there?" Jutino asks. Then he sees Kai,Yuki,and Ryuu. They went back to camp and Jutino says, "here, we have a mission from the president. Here is the message he sent." "Okay,here our your squads, team 1 Jutino Yazuka, Kai Yazuka, and Yuki Yazuka. Team 2 Ryuu Vollfeild, Takeshi Vollfeild, and Obata Heartnet. team 3 Kentaro Yabuki, Lag Seude, and Shinto Yabuki. I've given Jutino the mission and he is the leader of this mission."

"Why cant i be leader?" Ryuu asked. "Because team 3 are state, team 2 are region, and we are world Guardians." Kai says. "Exactly, now the main objective is to capture the rest of Ichiji's gang with the least amount of deaths. First we have to track them down and arrest them then find a safe location to await further orders."Jutino commanded. "Wait! Is there any way for us to move up a rank?" Kentaro asked. "If you do well on this mission there is a possibility of everyone to move up. Now thats enough questions lets go!"Jutino yelled. "Yes sir!" Team 3 yells." hey Kai, Yuki, come here. Don't you get annoyed of team 3?" Jutino asks. "Sometimes, but i just try to ignore them. Besides the draft is next week so they cam be on someone else's team" Yuki replies.

After that conversation, they headed off to the mission site. Just as they got there 3 of Ichiji's men came out the forest. Teams 1 and 2 jumped ahead and kept running. Ichiji's men tried to chase them but Shinto stopped him and said "I'm your opponent." Kentaro and Lag ran ahead and caught up with Jutino. "Common guys lets kill this runt." One of the men said. "Fire Style: Fire Wind!" Shinto yells. Two of the men jumped just as the blast came, but one didn't and it cost him a lot of blood. The man looked down at his arm and saw that it was cot in half! "W-What did you do to me. Y-You freak." the man yelled. "The wind has a mixture of fire, gasoline, swords, and energy. I'm actually surprised that your arm is still there." Shinto replied. The men charged at Shinto but a sword came and killed one of the men. Shinto looked around and saw Kentaro standing there with 2 swords on his back. "Kentaro! Come here." Shinto yelled.

Kentaro jumps down and says, "Jutino sent me. he said when we kill them take them back to the base." "Well lets kill them." Shinto Replies. "You think you can kill us that easily? well you better look out!" A man said. The other man activated a curse mark and ran 3times faster than he did and kicked Shinto into 3 trees. Kentaro jumped up and yelled, "sword style: electric swords devastation!" Kentaro.

.


	2. Chapter 2

(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(2)-  
(English version)  
rated PG13

The blast hit and killed a man. "2 down 1 to go." Shinto said. "Wait!" Jutino yelled. "The Kekekage wants us back in the village ASAP!"Jutino said. "Why does he want us?" Kentaro asked. "The Guardian Exams."Jutino replied. "But...were already guardians." Shinto yelled. "True, if you compete you move up a rank. Kai, Yuki, and I will be proctors. The Kekekage will explain once we get there now lets go!"Jutino replied. They all jumped up and within seconds they were gliding through trees. "Just for the info. The leaf,fire,wind,earth,water,and sand villages will be competing. Also their is a total of 200 guardians competing so don't think your a shoe-in. When i was taking the exam i lost in round 4."Jutino said. "How many rounds are there?"Ryuu asked. "7rounds. rounds 1and2 are test. 3-5 are fights, and 6and7 are hunts."Jutino replied. "did you become guardian?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course i did im not a retard. its not just about if you win or lose, its about 6 things: 1) strategy, 2) Energy, 3) skills, 4) how far you get, 5) if you win or lose, 6) how far you get. thats why were called the 6 guardians."Jutino replied. "Oh. so i should use as little energy as possible?" Obata asks. "Well you should use a strategy+little energy+good moves-your demon." Kai replies. They reached the gate and were met by the president, kekekage, and 4 country guardians.  
The image

One of the guardians says, "Jutino-sama, 2/5 villages have arrived thats a total of 200/500 city guardians here. the problem is all space left in the hotels can only hold 400 people." "well take out 2 villages and make them bring 100 people only!" Jutino commanded. "Yes sir!"the 4 guardians yelled. Jutino then said to the other. "Now you guys exams start tomorrow at 3:00. you should wake up at 11:30 because you have to be at the academy for the sign-ups at 1:00." They all went to a training field and practiced strategy." anyway what time is it?" Kai asked. "12:15...aww man were late to teach that class of house guardians!" "oh, i almost forgot. lets go." Yuki said.

they went to the academy and taught them about energy, strategy,attacks,and blocking. When they came out and a student said, "can i join the exams?" "No you cant. the exam is only for city guardians to become state." Kai said. "aww man. i wanted to be a state."the kid said. "dont worry i graduated the academy when i was 10. im sure you can too."yuki said. "but im 12"the boy said in a calm voice. 'you woouldnt think???' "oh well with a little practice you can graduate by next month." Kai said. the boy ran back inside the academy and Jutino said, "what time is it Yuki?" "2:45. well lets go see if theres a new mission." Yuki replied.

So they went to the Guardian exam arena and a proctor asked, "can any of you help clean the arena for round 5?" "...Sure ill help. we will all help."Yuki said. so jutino helped with rounds 1-3, Kai helped rounds4-6, and Yuki fixed up round7.

They finished at midnight. they went home and went to bed and jutino said, "tomorrow is a big day. lets wake up at 10:30." "sure."Kai and Yuki said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(3)-  
(English version)  
rated PG13

The next day began and Jutino, Kai, and Yuki woke up at 11:06. Jutino said, "hurry up guys we told the team to meet us at the training field at 11:30!" So they got dresses as fast as possible in a proctor uniform. Jutino put his headband on his leg, Yuki put hers on her forehead, and Kai put his hanging from his belt. They went to the training field at 11:25 and Kai said, "okay all we have to say is, team1 patrol the village border, team2 check the buildings and tell every participant to wake up, and team3 escort the kekekage and the president around until 12:30. Remember to come to the academy at 1:45 for the sign-ups." "Well remember." Ryuu said.  
They all teleported to their stations and Jutino asked Kai, "How far do you think they'll get?" "Maybe round5 and Ryuu round6." Kai said. "i think round4 and Obata round5." Yuki replied. "well lets goto academy and see if they need help." Jutino said.

When they got to the academy the proctor for the 2nd test said, "Kai can you go to Kekekage's room and get more paper?" Kai started to run to the room. "Hey Jutino can you get some pencils for the test?" The proctor for the exam asked. Jutino ran to his house. "Hey, Yuki can you help us move these desk for the 1st round?" Another proctor asked.

Then at 1:30 around 400/500 guardians were at the academy waiting in line to sign-up. But this year theres a twist. You have to be no older than 16 and no younger than 11. After they herd this 100 people had to leave and 50 had to be killed for trying to hurt the president. so at 2:55 there was a total of 300 people waiting for those 5minutes to pass by.  
Then Jutino says, "Congratulations you are the 300 chosen to possibly become Region Guardians! You may now follow Kai to the testing zone which is monitored so if you cheat you fail the Exams. Rounds 1-3 are test, round 1 has 5 questions, rond2 has 3, and round3 has 10questions." Then they followed Kai to the testing zone. By the time round 2 was over there was 250 people left. So round3 started and within 30minutes 25people failed. "20minutes left." the proctor said. A kid then said, "theres only 8 questions on here." "because, the last 2 are oral." the proctor replies. 20minutes later time ran out.  
Question number9 was to make a clone., People failed that. Number 10 was if you don't think you'll make it leave now. Then when round4 started there was 200people left.

When they got to the arena Jutino stood up and said, "I'm your proctor for this round and the next. At the end of this round 100 of you will leave the arena. we picked your names randomly, even i don't know whose fighting. Okay, i think ive talked enough, time to fight!" Then Kai said to Jutino, "Ill bet 20ryo that Ryuu is gonna win the exams." "Okay ill bet 20ryo that Obata will win the exams." Jutino replied. Then everyone stared at the screen and it said...  
Match One: Ryuu Vollfeild .V.S. Obata Heartnet! "Are you fucking kidding me" Jutino said while Kai is laughing. "Ill tear you in half!" Ryuu yelled "A dead man cant win so if i were you I'd quit." Obata said. "Sand clone!" Obata yelled. "Water clone!" Ryuu yelled. "Okay now. MATCH ONE OF ROUND4: Ryuu vs Obata! BEGIN!" Jutino yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(4)-  
(English version)  
rated PG13

Ryuu jumped back and up the wall and yelled, "secret art: claw strike!"

He suddenly grew 2 large claws on each hand and ran down the wall towards Obata.

Obata tried desperately to escape the claws but they were too fast! Obata kicked Ryuu in his energy point and fell to his knees.

"I won't lose now!" Obata yelled.

It was a clone and poofed away.

Two clones appeared behind Ryuu and kicked him forward then Obata kicked him up and yelled, "Secret Art: Sword Strike!" Two hundred swords flew everywhere, half hit Ryuu.

He was stuck on the ceiling and bleeding, "Damn!" Ryuu yelled.

'What can I do?' he thought

Obata jumped up and put his sword on Ryuu's neck and said, "Think fast." It was a clone!

(Note: im skipping the rest of this chapter so stay tunned for chapter 5-7!  
chapters 5-10 will be finished by August 20, 2009)


	5. Chapter 5

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(5)- Shinto's time to shine  
(Original version)  
rated PG13

"Damn it! Ryuu w-won? Shinto said.  
"I didn't think he could pull it off" Jutino said as he paid Kai his 20 ryo.  
"he's excelled in fighting but he's still no chance against Shinto."Kai said.

MATCH 2: SHINTO YABUKI |V.S| SHUN YUKI!

Both of them jumped down to the arena. "your shun huh? well your going down and not only losing...but dying!"Shinto yelled.  
"Match 2...BEGIN!"Jutino said.

Shun drew his sword and charged at Shinto. He dodged the attack but Shun teleported behind Shinto in half a mili-second. 'What speed he has!''

Shinto quickly made a sword shield around him. (The same as in chapter1.) Shun ran faster around him and cut in towards him, grabbed his head and threw him to the wall. Then twisted Shinto's arm and kicked it backwards, it broke Shinto's arm. 'I cant do anything with him near me.' Shinto said to himself. "Kage Bushin!" Shinto yelled and made 3 clones. Shun threw a kunai at the one in front running at him. One came up behind shun and kicked him up.

Another one came above him and cut Shun's face. The real Shinto jumped up and kicked Shun where he was cut then Shinto threw a kunai at Shun's arm. the kunai missed but made multiple kunai come at Shun! Shinto jumped on Shun for 59seconds pinning him but just before the 60 count Shun broke out. Shun then used his secret technique on Shinto's arm that was broken. While Shinto was falling he hit Shun in the head with a sword.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...18,59,60!"Jutino yelled. DING DING DING! "Both Guardians are knocked out so as a result both of them will continue in round 7 but will not compete in rounds 5and 6." Jutino continued.  
The screen said: ROUND 4 COMPLETE.

Everyone went out side and Kai said, "congratulations, You are the last remaining Guardians! Tomorrow we will finish the exams so rest up and be here tomorrow at 4:30. If your late you lose your match." "Good night." Yuki said.

(NOTE: Please join the story or give me help. PLEASE! Thank You. ^_\\\ )


	6. Chapter 6:Filler

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(6)- Special chapter  
(Original version)  
rated PG13

Kai: Hi, today we are going to do something different before the exams end.

Yuki: Now we are going t answer some questions that have been asked . #1: "How long are the exams? -gaarafan17- " well until chapter 8.

Jutino: #2: "...How many chapters are in the series? -jeff23-" 20 ...#3: "How old is everyone? -gameg12- "

Yuki: I'm 16, Jutino 17, Kai 18. Ryuu and Shinto are 13, Kentaro and Obata are 12, and every one else are different ages. Oh the Kekekage is 37 and the President is 35.

Kai: Can any of you reading this help us out by joining or giving us ideas for after the exams? New outro: Blackened, Metallica

Kekekage: Here is a Spoiler alert!!!!!!! Final4 in the exams are: Ryuu, Kentaro, Shun and Shinto! then we don't know who wins those. --But anyway here is the president.

President: Thats all we have for this chapter but next chapter is the most exciting chapter so far! CHAPTER GUIDE:

* Chapter 7: Exams  
* Chapter 8: Ceremony  
* Chapter 9: village intruders!?  
* Chapter 10: fight  
* Chapter 11: funeral  
* Chapter 12: mission  
* Chapter 13: mission  
* Chapter 14: Special Chapter

Everyone: BYE READERS!

Kai&Jutino: Metallica rules!


	7. Chapter 7

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(7)- ((1/2 filler))  
(Original version)  
(Remember its 7/1/3017!)

"Now for the final part of the Guardian Exams!" The President said.  
"Next match will be--" The kekekage was interrupted by a person in the crowd. "There wont be a next match!" The man said as he threw a smoke bomb out. "Finally some excitement" Kai yells.  
Kai jumped up and saw the enemy and yelled, "KATON GOUGAKYUU ATTACK"

Jutino yells "KAGE BUSHIN" As he sees him.

"Wait" yelled Ryuu Just as he said that a man appeared behind the President!

"Shit! What now?!." Yuki yelled. They started an agreement to let her go but then the president kick out of the hold then Kai and Jutino say, "Lets go, GATSUGA!" Jutino missed but Kai hit one of them while the other ran away. "AHHHH! You guys are better than we thought" The man said. Then before he left he threw a kunai with paper on it. Then he ran away , then the president said, "Ladies and Gentlemen we will not have a finals insead tomorrow we will proceed to the Ceremony!"

Back at home Jutino falls asleep "Jutino," yells the President," tomorrow you have a meeting" the jutino says "about what?" "you are signing a treaty with the grass village, you, Kai, and your dad." the President says. "what time is the meeting start and end, i have to be somewhere at 4" jutino asks. the leader replies "it starts at 10 and suppose to end at 12, but its 3 hour by foot to get there and with your horse its about 2 hours."

" ill take the horse then, wake me at midnight." jutino says. " but thats in 2 hours" Ryuu yells. "did i ask for your opinion, no i didn't so, see ya!"

The next day Kai, Jutino, his dad, and protected by 2 Regional Guardians, and 3 State. Then Jutino says, "dad, why do you want to make a treaty?" "because is a tick son, were gonna make a fake treaty then in August were gonna attack them." The kekekage replied. "Lets do this!" Kai yelled.


	8. Chapter 8:The Shiyagugan:filler

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(8)-  
(Original version)  
(Filler)**

On the way to the village a 10-man group appears in front of them.

"Who are you" Jutino yells.  
Before they could answer the Guardians protecting them ran towards the men and threw kunai at them.

One of them jumped in front and created a shield to protect them.

"What the?!" A guardian yelled but a man cut his head off before he could continue!

"This will be interesting" Kai said.

"Dont get too excited Kai!" Jutino says.

"Yeah Yeah whatever...well then for you guys that shield wont do any good! i think ill try something out!"Kai yelled as he threw a kunai and 2 shurriken at them.

"That wont do a thing" One of the men said as he pulled up another shield.

"NOW JUTINO!" Kai yelled.  
Jutino appeared behind the men and yelled, "Sabaku Senpuu!"

He spun around twice and knocked out 2men then jumped on them and cut thier heads off.

"You might have over-done it" The Kekekage said.

"No time to talk guys theres still 8 more!" Kai yelled.

"Right...Shiyagugan!" Jutino yelled.

"Biyagugan!" Kai yelled.

"Inayugan!" The Kekakage yelled.

"What are those?!" A man asked.

"Well the Shiyagugan puts the enemy that looks in my eyes to 1000seconds of pain then they die. It also allows me to see all of your energy points." Jutino explained.

"Thy Biyaugan puts the enemy to sleep if you look in my eyes it also allows me to copy all the attacks you use on me!" Kai yells.

"The Inayugan has 4 effects. 1: I can see your energy points and see through objects and allowing me 360degrees of vision. 2: It puts you to sleep for 2days. 3: it creates swords to cut you and never go away until you die. 4: is a random effect it can do anything and everything!" The Kekekage said.

"W-What?! Really"The man said with fear.

"You should really pay more attention!" Jutino yelled as he jumped in front of one of them staring him dead in the eye.

"Now witness the true power of the Shiyagugan!" Jutino yelled as he activated its power. Another man tries too kick Jutino but a shield of water appears behind him.

"Did i forget to say...wen i activate its power a water shield protects me no matter what!"Jutino yells.

"Dont forget theres us" Kai says as he trows 3 kunai at the man they hit one in his neck, one in one of the energy point, and the last in the heart.

At that time a person jumps over and says "Stop"

"Who are you?" One of the men asks.

"I'm **Ambuneko Yomikage, State Guardian" She replies.**

"Great more trouble!" The man yells.

"Ambuneko! Move the isn't your fight!" The kekekage says.

"Sir! you said i had a mission and to go to the president! the president said to help escort you to the treaty!"

"Well then help by klling these men but leave two left." The kekekage yells.

"There!" Jutino says as his **Shiyagugan kills the man.**

"Good job Jutino! now 4 down 4to go!" Kai yelled.


	9. Chapter 9:lets go:filler

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(9)-  
(Original version)  
(Filler)**

**"As much as I hate to fight...i guess i will" Ambuneko mutters.**

"**Kagekami!****", she shouts, fusing with darkness.**

"What was that technique you used just now? I've never seen anything like it.", Jutino asks.

"**Kagekami****, It's the Secret move of my clan. You wouldn't have heard of us. We're something of a mirage clan. We are the head clan of a nomad tribe which changes location based on the phases of the moon."She says**

"Oh. Well, I'm-", Jutino begins.

"What has me worried is that shield they used. It was as if someone had tried to make a version of the **Blackshield****. The energy was similar, but the form was all wrong. It should have been an aura...", Ambuneko continues, lost in her thoughts.**

"AMBUNEKO!", the Kekekage shouts.

"Sir?", Amburyu replies, snapped back to reality by his shout.

"Were you listening to my instructions?", Kekekage inquires, annoyed.

"No, sorry sir. Please repeat them.", Ambuneko replies, her face going red in embarrassment.

"Please take these two back to the village for interrogation.", Kekekage commands.

"Yes, Kekekage. I shall do so-", Ambuneko replies, too shy to point out her usefulness to the mission.

"With all due respect, I think Ambuneko is most useful with us. She seems to recognize the techniques these guys were using, so she'll definitely know how to avoid some of the ones we haven't seen.", Jutino says.

"I guess your right Jutino...Ambuneko! im promoting you to a Reigional Guardian if you want" The kekekage asks.

"Yes Sir! Thank you sir! I-"Ambuneko stops as the Kekekage says, "You dont have to say Sir after everything you know"

"Right sorry" Ambuneko replies.

A cart comes by and picks up the enemies to take them to the village. Jutino,Kai,Ambuneko, and the Kekekage get in another cart to travel to the Village for the treaty.

"Well we have about an hour im going to sleep." Kai says

"You better wake up when we get there because im not waking you up!" The kekekage says**.**


	10. Chapter 10:The Treaty?

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(10)-  
(Original version)  
(1/2 Filler)**

When they walked i the treaty room there was a big table fit for 10 people. Kai,Jutino,Amboneko, and the Kekekage come and sit. Then 4men come by along with the **Makerukage**** and he said, "Welcome to my home. Nice isn't it?!"**

"Enough staling we all know why were here!" Kai yells.

"Yes, yes so sorry for taking up your time lets get started now!" The Makerukage said.

Suddenly the door closed and locked and the windows locked.

"What going on?!" Amboneko asks.

"This was supposed to be a treaty not an ambush!" Jutino yells.

Then the men run and pin Kai, Jutino, and Amboneko against the wall.

"Now Kill Them!!!" The** Makerukage**** demands.**

The men grab sword and cut their heads off. POOF!! They were clones the real ones where under the table.

"shiyagugan!" Jutino yells as he stares in all the men's eyes. Kai and Ambeko grab the Makerukage and slam him on the ground.

"There!" Jutino says as the men fall down, dead.

"Well, Well, Well...who is on top now?! Kai Amboneko take this man to the cart and lets head home for interrogation." The kekekage says.

"Yes sir!" Amboneko says.

"Whatever" Says Kai

"Kai! You shouldn't talk to him like that!" Amboneko says.

"Why not. Hes my dad" Kai replies.

"Oh Sorry" Amboneko says.

"Dont sweat it." Kai says as he puts the **Makerukage**** in he cart.**

"Well lets head home guys" The Kekekage says.

*****************

**"Ambeko you should head home" Jutino says.**

"Okay!" Amboneko says as she jumps away.

Then the Kekekage puts the Makerukage in jail before he woke up.

"Well this guy wasn't to hard." Kai says.

"He's going to break out." The kekekage says.

"Well lets head home until the ceremony begins.

"Yeah!" Kai says.

*****************

**When they get home Kai says, "Well im tired im Sleeping!"**

"The ceremony starts in 2hours" Jutino says.

"Wake me up in an hour then" Kai yells

"We have to be there in an hour!" Jutino says.

"So...Whats your point?! we can be a little late." Kai says.

"Well we worked hard on the exams i don't want to mess it up and-" Jutino was interrupted.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT!" Kai yelled.

"SHH I'm trying to sleep" The kekekage says.

"You too?!" Jutino asks.

"Yeah! im tired dude! Good day" The Kekekage says.

"But-"Jutino says

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" The Kekekage yells.


	11. Chapter 11:The Invasion Begins!

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(11)-****  
****(Original version)******

  
**The next morning everyone was the the arena waiting to see who became Regional.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, hello and welcome to the ceremony of the Regional Guardian Exams!" The President said.**

**"Hey an i sit here?" A man named ****Taisen**** asks.**

"No only World guardians and Continental Guardians are allowed in this section." Kai says.

"Where can i sit then!?" He asks.

"What rank are you?" Yuki asks

"Umm State. I was in the exams" He says.

"Then your supposed to be in the arena!" Jutino yells.

Then Taisen runs to the stage and stands there ad then the Kekekage says, "Okay. Now the following made Regional. For the record only 3 were chosen to pass. Now...  
**Shinto, Ambuneko, and Shun**!"

**"wow...never thought Shinto would pass." Yuki said.**

"Wait Listen" Kai said.

"But to become Guardian of the Year and become a Country Guardian you have to fight. The last man standing wins. if your on the ground for more than a minute you lose!" The President said.

"Hahaha" Kai yells.

Jutino rushes to the stage and yells, "Get down!" As a Giant blast appears and knocks out a whole section of the building.

"What the hell was that?!" Yuki yells

"Finally some fun! Lets go!" Kai yells.


	12. Chapter 12:Filler

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(12)- ****Special Chapter****  
(Original version)  
(filler)  
******

Jutino: Yo! today is another Special Chapter! first of all i want to say, we will be doing a "Word of the day!" its like this...Every chapter there will be HUGE word in the middle of the chapter. like this...

******************  
**Today's word is...GO!**  
*****************

**  
Kai: Yeah...okay so i know a lot of you guys want to know about the author of the story, so here are some facts about him...**

His real name is Justin

He likes Bleach, FMA,DBZ, Naruto and more!

his real age is...12!

his b-day is October 14

He is going to the 7th grade this year

HE WANTS PEOPLE TO JOIN THIS STORY

he is only going to make 30 chapters of this story then a sequal

His E-mail is:

his cell phone # is 201-2711

his home phone# is 786-5911

**Yuki: Hahaha...i bet most of you thought he was older! Anyway...im Yuki Jutino and Kai's little sister. in real life Justin doesnt have a sister, he has a brother though.**

  
**Kekekage: Well then here is another Chapter Guide... *WARNING if you hate spoilers dont read these bullets!***

Chapter 13: The demon 10

Chapter 14: Head out

Chapter 15: The President's Death

Chapter 16: The funeral

Chapter 17: Jutino and the 6 Guardians

**President: well then i have nothing to say...**

Shinto: Hello im Shinto, Jutino's Cousin, im here to say that the new Intro is: Break Stuff-Limp Bizkit...and the new Outro is: "Drones"-Rise Against.

Taisen: Hi in Taisen (Taizen) and im Shinto's older brother! and im here to say if you have any question or just want to annoy the autor send him an e-mail or call him.

Everyone: Peace out!

Jutino: only call me between 1:00pm and 4:00pm or Sundays between 1:30pm and 2:30pm!

Kai: See ya!


	13. Chapter 13: Invasion

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(13)-  
(Original version)**

**  
"Well, well, well...if it isnt The Kekekage and The President. In one spot! this will be easier for me." a man said.**

"Who are you?!" Shinto asks

"Well im **Arashii****...im ranked number 7 in the ****Demon 10****." He says.**

"Arashii! your the one who killed my parents!" The President said.

"Yes i am, and now im here for one reason...TO KILL YOU!" Arashii yelled as he charged at the President.

"Now Kai" Jutino yells. Then Kai appears in front of Arashii and kicks him towards the wall.

"Alright!" Yuki says.

**********************  
Today's word of the day is...  
**HOME!!!!**  
**********************

****

"Hahaha! you think that hurts?! ill show you pain ill show you all pain." Arashii yells as he jumps in the crowd and kills 25 people.

"Leave them out of this!" The President says.

"Look out!" Jutino yells as another man appears behind the President.

Kai and Yuki run toward the man to try to stop him while Jutino, Shinto, and Ryuu run toward Arashii.

_**'I have to help!' **_**Shun said to himself.**

"Sabaku bushin!" Jutino yells. 10 clones appear around Arashii.

"Hmm...impressive but can you handle this?!" Arashii yells as he charges at the clones and takes them out one by one.

*********************************

**  
"You must be dumb if you think i cant reach you from here." Kai says as he makes a clone appear behind the man and kicks him away from the president.**

"Now tell me your name or die" Kai says.

"Well i guess it wont hurt. My name is **Tosu****, im ranked number 8 in the Demon 10." He replies as he stands up.**

"hmm Why are you called the Demon 10?" Yuki asks.

"I have no intention of telling you kids." Tosu says.

"You are really dumb!" Kai says as he punches him towards the wall.

"Energy strike" Yuki says and a blast of energy hits Tosu.

"6-TriGrams, 2hits, 4hits, 8,16,32,64,128,361Hits!" Kai yells.

"Now tell us who are the Demon 10?!" Yuki asks

"Ill never tell you, **Tsu****!" Tosu yells as his body explodes.**

"Kai, behind you!" Yuki yells as a clone of Tosu appears.

Kai turns around and kicks the clone, but another one appears and punches him toward Yuki and knocks them into the wall.

"Dang, his strong" Kai yells.

************************************

**Jutino jumps behind Arashii and kicks him but it was a clone and another Arashii appears behind Jutino and kicks him down to the arena.**

"Master!"Shinto yells. Shinto charges at Arashii and tries to punch him but Arashii blocks it then a clone appears and kicks Shinto into Ryuu and send them into the stage and land on top of each other.

"This is going to take a while." Shinto says.

"Kai we have to use our Move!" Jutino says.

"Shiyagugan!" Jutino yells.

"Biyagugan" Kai yells.

All of a sudden Shun appears and kicks Arashii.

"Shun!" Ryuu yells.

"Come on!" Shun yells.


	14. Chapter 14: THe Presidents Death

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(14)-  
****(Original version)**

"Who are you?" Arashii asks.

"Im Shun Yuki." Shun replies.

"Well i guess you want to die as well." Arashii yells as he whips blood all over himself, "True clone attack" 10 clones appear.

"Clones? ill just destroy them" Shun says.

"These aren't just clones there real people!" Arashii yells.

"Thats messed up!" Shun yells.

"Well kill them!" Jutino yells.

"Okay but ill go easy!" Shun yelled

**************************************

**"What is this Biyagugan?" Tosu asks.**

"Look in my eyes and you will see!" Kai replies.

"Kage Bushin!" Tosu wells as he makes 5 clones.

Kai draws his sword and charges at the clones. Tosu teleports behind the President and holds a blade to her neck and yells, "Nobody move!"

*************************  
The word oF the day is...  
**WHY**  
************************

**  
"Why are you doing this?"Jutino asks.**

"our mission is to kill the president" Arashii replies as he slashes the President.

"Is that all you have?" The President says as she Kicks Arashii and Tosu.

"Didnt that slash hurt?" Tosu yells.

"yes but i go by this Villages Nindo...Never give up!" The president replies.

Shun appears and kicks Tosu with a Spinning double kick.

"Where did you come from?" Tosu asks.

"I'm your opponent too!" Kai yells as he charges at Tosu with 2 swords. " Windmill Blade!" Kai send 2 spinning blades at Tosu but it misses at hits the ground.

"Too slow" Tosu says.

"Its not over yet" Kai yells as the blade appears and hits Tosu.

"what?!" Tosu says as he notices strings on the blades.

"Very smart but its going to take a lot more to-"

"Dont forget me!" Shun yells as he cuts Tosu's arm.

******************************************

**  
Arashii charges at the President but she jumps over him and slashes his back Then kicks him into the wall.**

"Thats it im finished playing around!" Arashii yells.

The President is suddenly covered in wood so she cant move and Jutino, Shinto, and Ryuu are stuck in sinking sand. Arashii walk over to the president and draws 3 swords.

"Where is your energy now?" Arashii says. Then he stabs the President in the Stomach then before he cut her neck she yelled, **"Muramasa!"******

"What is this? A giant blade with a blood seal on it." Arashii says.

"I wouldn't hurt me now whenever you hurt me this blade cuts you! The president says.

"Impressive but i am Immortal so it cant kill me." Arashii says.

"True but it can chop you in to peices!" She replies.

"Im finished playing games!" Arashii yells as he puts another blade in her stomach. The Muramasa cuts Arashii's chest. Then Arashii stabbs the President's neck. The Muramasa cuts Arashii's back. Arashii then Stabbs the President's heart. The Muramasa cuts Arashii's neck and arms.

"Its over!" Arashii says then teleports away. The sinking sand disapears and Jutino runs over to the President and says, "Shes...Dead." 

*************************************

**"Its been fun but i must return to the leader."**

Tosu says as he also teleports away. **Kai and the others walk over to Jutino.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Exams are canceled and Shinto, Ryuu, and Obata are now Regional Guardians. But The President is...dead and the Funeral is tomorrow at 4:30pm at the cometary." Kai says.

" Come on guys she had to have had a reason!" Ryuu says.

"She did. she tried to protect us and this village. thats something i couldn't do" The Kekekage says.

"Dont beat yourself up sir" Obata says.

"Well lets get this body in a coffin" Jutino says.

"Yeah..." Kai says as it stars to rain.

"Its raining...that happens every time something bad happens." Shinto says as Jutino and the Kekekage but the President's body in a coffin.

"well lets just go home" Yuki says. Then everybody teleports away.


	15. Chapter 15:The funeral

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(15)- ****  
****(Original version)**

**The next day at 4:00pm Kai and Jutino walked out side and stood there for about 5 minutes.**

"We have 30 minutes until the funeral" Jutino says.

"Yeah...things are going to be quiet for a while. I wonder who is going to be President now?" Kai replies.

"We probably have to have a test or something." Jutino says.

"Well lets go tell everyone to come on. Its time for the Memorial." Kai says.

Kai and Jutino went to every house and said, " Are you coming to the President's Memorial?" When they got to the building everyone sat down and waited.

"Well it should start in 5 minutes" Kai says.

" Wait, the **pastor ****is coming to the stage." Jutino replies.**

*****************************  
The word of the day is...  
**DEATH**  
****************************

**After the Pastor prayed and talk for 10minutes he said, "It is now 4:25 and time to go to the cemetery. Kai, Jutino, Yuki, and the Kekekage will carry the coffin."  
30minutes after they got to the cemetery, The Pastor said, "It is now time to come forward and place a gift on the coffin and say a few words."**

When Jutino, Yuki, and Kai got up, Kai put a necklace on the coffin, Yuki put flowers, and Jutino put a bottle of his blood on the coffin.

Then They picked up the coffin and put it in a hole as trumpets played a funeral song. Then some Country Guardians threw 21 kunai in the air.

Then Shinto, Ryuu, Obata and Ambuneko grabbed some shovels and buried the coffin.  
_**  
'I will avenge her...thats a promise'**_** Jutino said to himself.**

Everyone was wearing black, Kai, Yuki, Jutino, Ambuneko, Shinto, Ryuu, and The Kekekage were wearing there on blood on there faces and arms.

After the funeral everybody left except Jutino, Kai, Ambuneko, and The Kekekage.

"I should have helped!" Ambuneko yelled.

"No, its good that you didn't. you would have gotten hurt." The Kekekage says.

"But they got hurt." Ambuneko replies.

"Yeah but there a higher rank than you." The Kekekage says.

"But im a Regional!" Ambuneko says.

"But it was there mom!" The Kekekage yells.

"...it...was?!" Ambuneko asks.

"Yeah it was but ow shes dead." Kai says.

"sorry i didn't know" Ambuneko says.

"Its not your fault. we should have told you." Jutino said.

"Anyway lets head home, ill try to get a mission to search for Arashii and Tosu." The Kekekage says.

"Ok" Everyone says as they teleport away.


	16. Chapter 16:Jutino and The 6 Guardians

**The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(16)-  
(Original version)**

2 weeks later

**"We still haven't had a mission in 2 weeks!"Jutino yells.**

"I know im really bored!" Kai replies.

"wheres Yuki?" Jutino asks. They walk outside and Ambuneko yells, "Fire!" All the state and Regional Guardians throw water balloons at Jutino and Kai.

"Oww my eye!" Jutino yells.

"Ill get you all!" Kai says as him and Jutino run after them. 10 minutes later Jutino and Kai catch all of them except Ambuneko and Shinto.

"I got Ambuneko" Jutino says. Jutino runs after her but then she jumps out and throws a fart balloon at Jutino.

"...Really a fart balloon?!" Jutino yells as he throws 5 fart balloons at her.

"Ewwww!!! 5?! Really?!" She yells. Then Kai jumps behind her and throws a watter balloon at her face.

"MY hair!!" She yells.

*************************  
Word of the day is...  
**AWESOME******

"ALL REGIONAL AND WORLD GUARDIANS REPORT THE THE KEKEKAGE'S OFFICE" a voice in a microphone said.

"I wonder whats wrong?" Ambuneko asks.

"Well lets go" Kai says. When they get there the Kekekage says, "you all know that the President died and i got permission to search for the Demon 10!"

"Awesome!" Jutino says.

"But we have to wait 8 days." The Kekekage says.

"I can wait...ill just train until then!" Ambuneko says.

"Yeah!" Yuki yells.

"Is that all you called us in for?" Kai says.

"Yes." The Kekekage replies.

"Well you didn't need ALL of us!" Kai yells.

"Well sorry! DISMISSED!" He says.

"Guys come here" Kai says after they leave.

"What!" Jutino says.

"Okay he said 8 days right? so lets d some stuff around the village so we can pass the time!" Kai replies.

"Well me, Obata, Shinto, and Ambuneko were going to train." Ryuu says.

"Well you guys train and me, Jutino, and Yuki will help the village." Kai says.

"Where is Yuki anyway?" Shinto asks.

"She said she had to go home and do something." Jutino says.

"Okay so we all know what to do right?!" Kai says.

"Yeah" They all say.

"OK lets head hoe then tomorrow we will begin our plan!" Ka says.

"Okay, Lets go!" Jutino yells.****

**...to be continued.**

Okay so next Few Chapters will be a filler ARC. Chapter 17 will be a Filler just like chapters 6 and 12. Well then i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment!


	17. Chapter 17:ARC 4: Filler

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(17)- ****Special Chapter ****ARC 4  
****(Original version)**

**Jutino: Yo guys and welcome to another chapter of "The 6 Guardians" Today until Chapter 21 will be all Fillers! ok now its time to say some news.**

Kai: Okay first of all i have something very exciting! After chapter 30 you all know that the 6 Guardians will be over...but, a few days after its over a new series will appear its called: "The 6 Guardians: Advance" Its just like the Original but its 4 years later! This one isnt 30 chapter scince its bigger better and funnier...it will be over 50 chapters! but before that series begins a movie will be made! it will be called, "The 6 Guardians: Clash in the Forest" it will take up around 5-8 Chapters!  


****************************  
Word of the day is...  
**ADVANCED**  
***************************

****

**Yuki: Awesome! pkay second here is a chapter summary for this ARC:  
**  
Chapter 18: Lets Cook (Filler)  
Chapter 19: New Game! (Filler)  
Chapter 20: WWE? (Filler)  
Chapter 21: YAY! (Filler)  
****

Ambuneko: Hey readers! im here to say something...scince these are filler Chapters we are letting you readers make your own chapter but DO NOT POST IT! you have to send it to Justin: , or .com/jutino, or /memeber/jutino.

Shinto: Thats all we have for today...see ya next time!

Everyone: Bye-Bye!

Jutino: Linkin Park rules too!

Kai: and killswitch Engage!


	18. Chapter 18:Fan made: Jeff 23

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(18)- ****Jeff 23 (Hokages room)  
****(Original version)**

**The next day Jutino walked outside and Ambuneko threw a water balloon at him.**

"Really were doing that again?!" Jutino says.

"Yeah...i just wanted to get you back." Ambuneko says.

"Well i guess i have no choice!" Jutino yells as he throws a balloon filled with spiders at Ambuneko.

"AHH, my hair!" Ambuneko yells.

"Keep it down out there." **An unknown City guardian**** yells from a window.**

"Who are you?" Jutino asks.

"why should you know?!" He yelled.

"Because were higher ranks than you." Ambuneko yells.

"What rank are you? you look like an academy." The kid yells.

"Well i am a World Guardian and the Kekekage's son." Jutino says.

"I'm a Regional Guardian and his friend." Ambuneko yells.

"Your still short." He says.

*************************  
The word of the day is...  
**APPLE?!  
*********************

**  
"What did you say?! i would come over there and slap you unconscious." Ambuneko yells.**

"Stop Ambuneko what is slapping going to do?" Jutino says as he hold her by the collar of her shirt.

"Stop yelling, i heard you all the way down town!" Kai says ashe walks up to Jutino.

"Who are you?" The kid yells.

"I'm Kai Yazuka." Kai says.

"Your dumb" The kid says.

"...Your annoying, now go back to bed or get hit with a fart balloon!" Kai says.

The kid closes the window and goes back to sleep then Kai says, "What are you two doing?"

"She hit me with a water balloon." Jutino says.

"He hit my with a spider balloon at me!" Ambuneko yells.

"You did...nice one! but who threw the balloon first?" Kai says.

"She did." Jutino says.

"Oh well...Ambuneko dont do it again, Jutino dont do it either. Now go to sleep its 7:00am." Kai says.

"Okay." Ambuneko says.

"Whatever." Jutino replies.


	19. Chapter 19:Fan made: Gaarafan17

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(19)- ****Gaarafan17 (Ninja Hearts 2)  
****(Original version)**

**"Well today will be short." Jutino said as he carefully walked out the door making be sure he didn't get hit with a balloon.**

"Hey Jutino." Ambuneko said.

"Hey..." Jutino replies.

" Whats wrong with you?" She asks.

"N-Nothing" Jutino says.

"Are you scared or something?" She asks.

"No, im just tired." Jutino says.

"Okay...so are you going somewhere today?" Ambuneko asks.

"Well i was going to train and go for a walk. Thats about it." Jutino says. Just then Kai walks up to then and says, "Hey, what are you two doing here.?"

"She asked me if i was going anywhere." Jutino says.

"i see...well Ambuneko i think Shinto and Taisen wanted to see you at the Academy." Kai says.

"Oh okay, i wonder why." Ambuneko says as she walks away.  


****************************  
The word of the day is...  
FRUIT!  
**********************

**"Okay Jutino." Kai says.**

"What do you want?" Jutino asks.

"I want..you to do something for me." Kai replies.

"Do what?!" Jutino yells.

"SHH...I need you to...Tell all the people reading this story to-JOIN!" Kai says.

"...fine whatever." Jutino says.

"Thanks i owe you." Kai says.

"How about since you owe me you have to feed me when we get home! NOW." Jutino yells as he teleports home.

"Aww man!" Kai yells as he also teleports home.  


Well you heard it from Jutino...actually Kai...To please join this Fan Fiction/ Story.  
PLEASE!! its kind of getting boring to me with the same characters.  
~Gaarafan17 (Ninja Hearts)~  
_  
Yeah he's right PLEASE join i only have 10 more chapters of this story...if you join now ill put you in either Chapter 27 or the Movie.  
~Jutino (Ninja Hearts/Hokagesroom/Fan Fiction)~_


	20. Chapter 20:Fan made: DreherBluePuppet92

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(20)- ****DreherBluepuppet92 (Hokagesroom)  
****(Original version)**

**"Jutino! Ill be your sparing partner.' Kai says.  
**

**  
"Really?! Well okay lets go" Jutino replied.  
**

**  
Kai charged at Jutino and kicked him in the shin the did a spin kick to his head. Jutino was knocked to the ground but stood up and ran at Kai, he jumped in the air and threw 2 kunai at Kai. Kai dodged at said, "You've gotten weaker."  
**

*****************************  
Word of the day is...  
HARDY!!!

**"i know but i am saving my strength for another day!" Jutino replies.**

"STOP! Kai, Jutino your father wants to see you both." Ryuu says.

"Fine." Jutino says as him and Kai vanish.****

_Okay VERY short chapter but finally someone made one...  
anyway there is i think one more spot for Fan Made Chapters so please make one.  
~Jutino-Ninjahearts2, Hokagesroom,FanFiction, CyberArmegeedon~_


	21. Chapter 21:fan made: Mike Zolo

**The 6 Guardians: Chapter 21**

**Mike Zolo (HR/NHII)**

**"Attention! Attention! This is a red alert! Secure all of the important  
items in our base! Lock down all entrances! Someone has broken through and found  
a way into our hideout! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"  
An announcement from the main office was called out to everyone. Someone had  
entered in the criminals hideout near the coast of the Lost Desert. It was  
Jutino Yazuka. "Now, to find that scroll." He said, teleporting away.**

"Sir," A soldier said as he ran up to the man in charge of these  
criminals. "Two ninja from different villages have arrived to steal the  
Scroll of Legend. They've already got past Gate 4. However I don't think they're  
on the same side."

"..." The man, who seemed to be relatively old, just sat in his chair  
and stared at a screen.

"Sir, what should we do?" The man asked.

"You should give up your days of crime!" A teen told him as he spun  
around in the chair. It wasn't their leader. It was someone from the Hidden  
Flame Village wearing a fake beard. "No!" The soldier screamed in  
terror as he was knocked out unconscious by this person. It was Mike Zolo.  
"I already killed your pathetic leader. So there's no use in trying to  
contact him." He said, bending over to the soldier's pocket. He took out a  
yellow scroll and stood back up. "It's funny how criminals try to out smart  
other criminals and still don't get away with it." He said, chuckling a  
bit.

Word of the Day: Chicken

"I'll say!" Jutino yelled, jumping into the room, aiming to kick Mike  
in the face. However he missed as The Flaming Shinobi ducked down to avoid  
getting hit. His stomach then growled. "Man, I'm hungry for some of  
Ikomatsu's chicken teriyaki ramen." He said, completely ignoring the boy.

"Grrr..." Jutino rebounded off one of the walls of the hideout, back  
at Mike. "Give me the scroll, you thief!" He ordered him.

"Thief?" Mike stuck his hand out and stopped him in mid air using  
some strange lock up technique with his fire ninjutsu. "You're the one  
trying to steal the scroll..."

Struggling to break free, Jutino got out of the prison Mike put him in and  
growled in anger. "As if! I was just sent here to get it from your group of  
criminals!" He said, building up chakra.

"My group of criminals?" Mike repeated his words.

"Don't think I didn't overhear you talking to one of your soldiers!"  
Jutino replied back.

"I was pretending I was he leader to trick him..."

"...And why should I believe you?"

"Because I was sent here as well to get back the Scroll of Legend."  
Mike said with a blank expression on his face. The two of them stared at each  
other, awkwardly. "Oh..." Jutino mumbled. "Well... Uh... Can I  
have the... Uh... Scroll?" He asked.

"Sure." Mike said simply, handing him the scroll and disappearing  
away as if he was in a rush.

"Heh, that was easy!" Jutino smiled, also vanishing.

Moments later, back in the Hidden Flame Village, Mike was spotted at Ikomatsu's  
Ramen Shop, slurping down some of his favorite flavored ramen noodles.  
"I'll just tell the Firekage, mission accomplished!" He laughed.

"I'll just tell the Kekekage, mission accomplished!" Jutino laughed.


	22. Chapter 22:ARC 5:filler

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(21)- ****SPECIAL****  
****(Original version)**

**Jutino: ****Well thats it for the fan-made chapters! FINALLY!******

Kai: We'd like to thanks; Jeff23(Hokagesroom), Gaarafan17(ninjaHearts2), and Dreherbluepuppet92(Hokagesroom)

Yuki: WOOO, YAY!...okay now listen closely...we are now on the final ARC of "The 6 Guiardians" :'(

Ambuneko: I know so sad right? WRONG! because after the last chapter (chapter 30) there will be a movie called, "The 6 Guardians: clash in the Sky Village"

****

****************************  
**world of the day is...**  
VIDEO!**

**The kekekage:**** I cant wait! and After the movie there will be a VERY special report!**

Shinto: Starting on the next chapter ...the length of the chapters will be weird some are long some are short!

Taisen: Thats about all we have for now so Stay tuned for chapters 22-30.

Everyone: BYE!

Jutino: NinjaHearts2 rules!

Kai: I rule more!

_Okay well chapters 22-30 should be posted  
before Christmas...but im not making  
any promises. so see ya!  
~Jutino Yazuka-NinjaHearts/HR/FF~_


	23. Chapter 23: Jutino vs Arashii

(love)  
**THE SIX GUARDIANS ****-(23)-  
****(Original version)**

**The next day everyone was at the Kekekage's mansion and Kai says, "Well?!"**

"Fine, a promise is a promise after all" The Kekekage replies.

"Alright when will we go?" Shinto asks.

"Now! Lets go" Ryuu yells.

"WAIT!!!" Ambuneko yells.

"What do you want?!" Kai asks.

"Dont we need a plan?!" She says.

"We do, this is it: We split into groups like these, Team 1-Jutino, Shinto, and Ryuu.  
Team 2-Kai, Ambuneko, and Yuki. Team 3- Me, Kentaro, and Obata. Team 1- goes to the Waterfalls, Team 2-goes to the mountains, and Team 3-goes to the Dessert." The Kekekage says.

"How do we find where they are?" Ryuu yells.

"Its an invisible base only me, Kai, and The Kekekage can see it." Jutino says.

"Then what do we do?" Obata yells.

"We fight!" Kai says.

"Do we Kill all of them?" Kentaro asks.

"You guys ask way too many questions. No we only kill Tosu and Arashii. Now thats enough questions lets move!" Jutino says. They all grab earphones and head out.

************************************  
Word of the day is...  
HALFTIME  
*********************

**While team 1 in gliding through trees, they spot Arashii.**

"Hello...Jutino!" Arashii says as he appears he behind him. Shinto tries to kick him i n the head but Arashii dodges and throws him on the ground. Jutino punches Arashii and stabs him with a kunai but. _**POOF!**_** It was a clone. The real Arashii appears behind Ryuu and throws him into a tree then onto the ground. Shinto and Ryuu try to come up and help but Jutino says, "STOP! This is personal. So just go somewhere safe and stay there until im done."**

"Interesting, A fight to the death! Alright then...Get ready!" Arashii says.

"LETS GO!!" Jutino yells.


	24. Chapter 25: The Gemni Brothers

**THE SIX GUADIANS**

**-(25)-**

**The Gemini Brothers**

_**Note: I'm skipping ch. 24**_

**Jutino sent both of his tails at Arashii. One hit him in the stomach while the other grabbed him. Arashii squirms out of the hold and throws 2 kunai at Jutino. Jutino's tail grabs the kunai and sends it back at Arashii.**

**Arashii yells, "You left yourself wide open!" He appears behind Jutino and kicks him in the head sending him 10 feet back. Before Arashii can hit him a shuriken hits his hand. **

"**What the!" Arashii yells as he turns around and sees a shadow. "Who are you?!" **

"**I'm Kai Yazuka. Jutinos' brother. Also the 13 Tailed-Griffin!" Kai yells as he forms 3 tails. **

"**KAI! Watch out he's pretty strong!" Jutino says as he also forms his third tail. Jutino and Kai went super fast and attacked Arashii with all they had until they wet to 7 tails then Arashii yelled "Katon: Gogyagyu!" and hits Jutino.**

"**Nobody hits my brother and lives! Biyagugan, CHIDORIGAN!" Kai yells as he hits Arashii in what he thought was his stomach with the Chidorigan. Kai looks up and sees that Arashii summoned a Dual-Rashimon. "When did he-!" Before Kai could finish he fell down and was knocked unconscious. **

"**IT'S MY TURN NOW!" Arashii yells as he grew a tail.**

"**What he has a demon?!" Jutino asks.**

"**That's correct I'm the 5 tailed demon Fox! Now whiteness my power!" Arashii yells as he charges at Jutino and punches hit into a tree. Jutino wasn't moving then Arashii yells, "Demon 10 Elemental attack: Lightning Sword!" It was a direct hit but Jutino grabs Arashii's arm and says, "No. You will not defeat me again. 5 years ago when you beat me, I promised I wouldn't feel pathetic again. Guess what? I FEEL PATHETIC!" Jutino throws Arashii to the ground and lands on him with swords in his hand cutting Arashii in every direction.**

"**RASINDORI!" Jutino yells as he grows hit 8****th**** tail. He hit Arashii in the head and kicked his stomach.**

"**. . . HAHAHAAA! You really think that will kill me?! Look I have your blood now! ULTIMATE FORBIDIN TECHNIQUE: SELF AFFLICTING PAIN!"Arashii yells as his skin turns red and a triangle appears under his feet when he stands-up. Arashii then cuts his leg and Jutino's leg starts bleeding.**

"**No! Not this move!" Jutino yells.**

"**There's no way out!" Arashii yells.**

"**That's where you're wrong SHIYAGUGAN!" Jutino replies as Kai starts to wake-up. **

"**You think I'm scarred?! Think again!" Arashii yells as he grows to 3tails.**

"**You should be." Kai says.**

"**LET'S DO THIS!" Kai and Jutino both yell as they grow to 10 tails.**

"**Get ready to die!" Kai says.**

…_**To be continued.**_


	25. END OF THE SIX GUARDIANS

**THE SIX GUARDIANS**

**Special Announcement**

**I know the story sucks so…I'm canceling ALL my stories and make a "Death Streak" it will be better than The 6 Guardians. The storyline will go normal and make sense and the characters will have backgrounds so please read a chapter. Maybe not the first one but one of them.**


End file.
